Una difícil edad
by Zarite
Summary: /AU/ En realidad Itachi piensa que su hermano pequeño y compañera traman algo, no le gusta la sonrisa de Sasuke y tampoco el sonrojo de la compañera de clases de su hermano pequeño, Karin.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _

**U**na difícil edad.

En realidad a Karin le parece que es _injusto_, hasta un poco _bizarro_, sin embargo se queda en silencio mientras escucha el jadeo de uno de los dos chicos que se están morreando a escondidas—falso, ella está escondida—, el chico rubio aprieta al otro con sus manos y saca la lengua para lamerle la mejilla, Karin cree ligeramente erótico, claro, claro, si no fuera por una cosa vital.

Uno, _ese_ chico rubio está lamiendo la mejilla de _su_ chico. Segundo: _su_ chico _no_ parece dispuesto a poner resistencia.

Difícil decisión, salir del escondite y darle una bofetada a _su_ chico, o quedarse en silencio esperando que el rubio no siga prolongando su ansiosa forma de besar, al final decide por la tres, se quita las gafas de empaste negro y lo tira lo más lejos posible haciendo ruido, al instante como imanes del mismo significado se repelen y tosen mientras avanzan rápidamente fuera del salón.

Karin entrecierra los ojos sin ver casi nada en realidad y niega con la cabeza.

Haber, recapitulemos, ¿Qué hacía _su_ chico dejándose besar por su _amigo_ rubio?

Espera, espera, en realidad él _no_ era su chico, solo era el chico guapo del instituto que ella quería, quizás hasta románticamente o quizás un beso fogoso.

—Al parecer no soy la única que quiere un beso _fogoso_. —mascullo bajo el escritorio, negando con la cabeza mientras suspira. Se frota una mejilla ruborizada por acontecimientos y jadea. ¿Qué haría?

Ya no podría ver al chico guapo como presa fácil, es decir, ¿Le vería por lo menos con algo de sensualidad? Nah.

Al parecer al chico sexi del instituto le van más los chicos rubios y fornidos.

Karin sale del escondite mientras alisa su falda, da un paso y tropieza con la esquina del escritorio. Maldice mientras se frota la parte dolorida y vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos rojos, casi no ve pero cree que todo es culpa de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Si tan solo al bastardo le gustara tetas en vez de…!

Karin enrojece brevemente.

—Pues Sasuke-kun lo tiene difícil. —susurra pensativamente mientras una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Sale a trompicones del aula de clases sin siquiera buscar sus gafas, sabe que están rotas, mientras camina con las piernas temblorosas apoyándose de vez en cuando a las paredes puede escuchar el murmullo de las clases que se están dando, al igual que una voz sumamente ronca. La pelirroja entra al baño de niñas y se encierra en un cubículo, se sienta en el inodoro y espera que un plan salga de su cabeza. Ella quiere un beso del chico sexi. ¡Hombre! No es porque sea fácil, nah, era más bien por saber como serían los labios de _Sasuke Uchiha_, porque en realidad a Karin le molesta muchísimo el Uchiha, es amargado, soso y hasta algo maniático con su alrededor, Karin una vez lo espió y descubrió que el Uchiha se limpiaba siempre las manos después de saludar con un apretón de mano, y también que escupía cualquier cosa dulce, ¿Qué ser humano odia el dulce? En la mente de Karin esas personas eran rarísimas, no es que a ella le gustara mucho el dulce pero ciertamente era delicioso, centrémonos, haber, sí, Karin descubrió que el Uchiha era demasiado problemático como para tener una relación duradera con él, pero ciertamente Uchiha era guapo, vale, eso sonó demasiado superficial pero, ¿Acaso su primer novio no admitió que salió con ella solo por su _físico_, y después de descubrir que sus pechos no tenían ese volumen en realidad—porque el muy tonto le alzo la camiseta con curiosidad y palpo su pecho plano para después preguntar si así tenían que ser los pechos de una niña, en ese tiempo a Karin le entusiasmaba lucir un _pecho_ más grande porque no sabía nada de relaciones, era demasiado joven, se ponía _mucho_ papel en el sujetador para aparentarlo, aunque en verdad aquello era una niñería, ya lo sabía por eso ahora lucía su pecho mediano con sensualidad y aun así los incautos seguían cayendo como abejas en la miel—le dejo alegando que le había _engañado_? ¡Por favor! Karin también casi se quejo en su cara porque él también aparentaba ser quien no era.

Su antiguo _novio_ tenía manías consigo mismo, que el futbol, que el deporte, que los deberes, ¿No que los novios siempre estaban pendientes de sus novias?

Bah.

Karin mordisqueo su labio inferior y se froto una mejilla, soltó un poco de aire retenido y pensó. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Uchiha Sasuke volteara a su lado y se enamorara de ella? 1% ¿Quizás no?

Pues bien, habría que exprimir ese porcentaje pequeñísimo. Sonrió.

…

Cuando Karin encontró a su presa, no, no, a su futuro novio se acercó sensualmente mientras el chico rubio le miraba de reojo, la pelirroja casi sonrió burlonamente, pero al final se centró en Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun~

Uchiha dejo de escribir algo en su cuaderno y gruño, giro el rostro para encararla y Karin se acercó más, casi poniendo su pecho pequeño en su cara pálida. Su compañero de clases se apartó como un resorte mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué coño haces? —pregunto en un gruñido.

Karin sonrió.

—¿Crees que me quede bien el _rubio_? —pregunto ella sin dar importancia al ceño fruncido de Uchiha mientras envolvía en su dedo un mechón de pelo rojo. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Karin cree que Sasuke piensa que está loca. Y a su vez Sasuke cree que Karin es una loca y también cree que ella lo sabe pero no lo dice porque sabe que él ya lo sabe. Se masajea la sien mientras vuelve a sentarse con precaución en su sitio, puede sentir la mirada azul penetrante de Naruto en su espalda, un estremecimiento le recorre la columna antes de soltar una maldición y centrarse en su compañera.

—Karin, no estoy de humor para tus—

—Yo creo que el rubio está apuntando esta temporada.

Sasuke siente un tic en su ceja.

—¿Crees que me quede bien?

El tic oprime más en ceja.

—Por cierto, sé lo vuestro.

Sasuke abre los ojos con sorpresa antes de sentir las mejillas calientes y mirar a lado de Naruto que se sorprende por su actitud, ya que Sasuke puso una regla a su relación con el rubio, _no me mires en clases, no me trates como tu pareja o te matare dobe. _

Sasuke gira la cara lentamente para ver a Karin que sonríe.

—Hablaremos después de clases. —sentencia al fin él con voz monótona, aunque en realidad quiere gritar y apuntarle con el dedo al rubio y decirle que fue su culpa. ¡De quien más sino!

…

Karin se sienta en su silla y silba con entusiasmo, quizás tenga un beso del chico sexi del instituto, ¡seria memorable!

No todos los días se besaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin intenta centrarse en las clases mientras escucha el cuchicheo del rubio llamando al moreno, pero al parecer Sasuke esta en su mundo pensando en sabrá qué—ella por supuesto—y el rubio rechina los dientes y al final le llama _imbécil_. Para ella fue difícil enterarse que su chico ideal era de _ese_ barrio, aunque no repugnante, porque la amiga de Karin, Ino Yamanaka es bisexual o eso dice la rubia, Karin comprobó ese lado, Yamanaka en realidad no besa nada mal pero ella necesita esos labios fuertes de un chico para dejarle temblando las rodillas, necesita una mirada endurecida por el deseo de él, aunque Karin es virgen cree que tener relaciones sexuales será una experiencia divertida y también _inolvidable_, creyó que lo haría con Sasuke pero todo se fue al garete cuando éste se fue con Naruto Uzumaki, así que ella quiere una _compensación_.

Un beso. ¿No pide mucho verdad?

Karin _suspira_.

Cuando Sasuke le coge del brazo y le saca del aula de clases entre los murmullos sorprendidos de su compañeros ella siente sus dedos varoniles en su piel, _fuerte_, se estremece y le mira.

—¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?

Karin parpadea.

—Dame un beso fogoso, como os lo disteis vosotros dos.

Sasuke le mira, evalúa, al final rompe en una carcajada llena de humor.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunta mientras sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa burlona, casi hiriente por su rostro hermoso. Karin enrojece.

¡Eso no era para divertirse!

—¡Sí, hombre! —se queja Karin, luego apunta con su dedo. —Yo ya tenía planeado todo, ¡iba a perder mi virginidad contigo! Me ibas a dar un beso jodidamente fogoso que me harían temblar las piernas.

Sasuke deja de sonreír, luego le mira con seriedad.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con deje humorístico, pero sin humor en realidad, parece más ironía. —No todo sale planeado Karin. —masculla Uchiha negando con la cabeza, se despeina el pelo negro con sus manos y suelta un suspiro. —Tú a mí no me pones.

Karin abre la boca, ofendida y resentida.

Vale, no sabía mucho de relaciones sentimentales, pero joder, ¿Qué coño decía ese tío?

¿No iba a darle un beso? ¿Decía que era fea o algo por el estilo?

Karin sufrió un temblor y miro con rabia al Uchiha, Sasuke en realidad no se parecía en casi nada a su primer novio, ella lo tuvo en sexto grado, y preguntaran, ¿Por qué se ponía en sexto grado de primaria relleno de papel en su sujetador deportivo verdad? Fácil.

La respuesta era fácil. La televisión. ¿Por qué todas las que salían en la televisión tenían un pecho grande y porque parecían sumamente felices? Karin tenía la respuesta.

_Belleza_.

A esa edad era fácil engañar a críos como ella, le vendes la felicidad solo por la apariencia cuando son pequeños y se lo creen por completo, pero después de haber crecido—Karin tiene trece años—ella cree que la felicidad se basa en apariencias.

—¡Eres un fraude! —acusa con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza. Sasuke ladea una sonrisa en su rostro hermoso. —¡Tienes que darme un beso!

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tienes que ser mi primer chico que me quite la virginidad!

Karin hablaba mucho de virginidad pero en realidad no conoce casi nada sobre la _virginidad_, una vez se lo pregunto a su madre y ésta respondió que ella la tenía y cuando la perdiese esperaba que se lo contara, Karin había prometido que sí, pero su madre parecía un tanto no muy convencida.

Uchiha pone con más ganas los ojos en blanco.

—¡Se lo diré a todos!

Recién ahí para la sonrisa ladeada de Sasuke para fruncir el ceño y mirarla.

—No serás capaz. —sentencia con voz fría.

—Ponme a prueba.

Sasuke siente su pulso correr.

—¿Y si pillas otro chico?

—¡¿Crees que podré conformarme con algún idiota?

—¡Tsk!

Se miran resentidos durante una eternidad hasta que una vez ronca llama a Sasuke. Ambos púber giran hacía el sonido de voz. Sasuke abre los ojos con asombro. Karin enrojece.

—Sasuke te haz dejado tu bento. —dice _él_. El chico más guapo que jamás haya visto Karin.

Uchiha Sasuke coge su comida de mala gana mientras gira para seguir con la charla cuando ve el rostro enrojecido de su compañera de clases, está haciendo un puchero y si Sasuke no fuera de _ese_ barrio pensaría que es hasta _bonito_, pero como lo es piensa _tonterías_.

Él mira a ambos niños con la ceja arqueada y gira para marcharse, Sasuke ya esta en esa época, a Itachi casi le dan ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, Sasuke ahora mismo esta insoportable con su cambio de voz, también con preguntas como: ¿Itachi, porque me esta saliendo pelo aquí?

Y ciertamente a Itachi no le gusta responder a esas preguntas. Mira de reojo como su hermano sonríe de lado, casi piensa una parte de él, _macabramente_, pero después niega, nah, Sasuke todavía es un niño como para pensar con maldad.

—¡Nii-san! —llama Sasuke corriendo a su lado mientras con su mano derecha coge la de su compañera de a lado, Itachi les mira de reojo. —¡Te presento a Karin, mi compañera de clases!

Uchiha Itachi alza una ceja sin perturbarse, ¿Y qué si era su compañera? ¿Ahora tenía que hacer de canguro o qué? Piensa él, pero después curva los labios y asiente.

—Buenos días Karin-chan.

La niña jadea fuertemente y al final grita con emoción. Itachi le mira con curiosidad.

—¡Cuantos años tienes! —medio grita y jadea a la vez. Itachi entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—Nii-san está en _bachillerato_.

La niña jadea más.

—¡Un amor prohibido! —grita mientras su rostro arde. Itachi Uchiha mira a ambos púber y suspira.

Qué difícil edad piensa con pesar mientras vuelve a sus clases.

N/A. Espero poder terminar esta historia, haber resumiré un poco, cuando Karin tuvo su primer novio sucedió en sexto de primaria, ya sabéis, todavía era una niña, y un niño le dijo que si quería ser su novia, ella aceptó, pensó que seria emocionante pero como niños todo era aburrido y se daban besitos en la mejilla, como cualquier niño, pero ¿Cómo el niño toco el pecho de Karin? Karin vio en la televisión como muchos de los niños a mujer con grandes pechos, se puso papeles en su sujetador deportivo y todos creyeron que los tenía así, después su novio le palmeo el pecho con curiosidad. xDDNada erótico, hasta el momento. xXDD

¡Espero que os guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**N**o jodas.

Karin se pone las gafas negras, siempre lleva una de repuesto en su mochila, pero esta vez las gafas de color negro son las _terceras_. Sasuke le había roto las segundas cuando le había vuelto a amenazar que diría lo que hacen el rubio y él a escondidas en el aula de clases cuando está vacío, pero está vez la amenaza cambió a; se lo diré a todos si no me llevas a tu casa y me presentas de nuevo a tu hermano mayor.

La niña se acomoda sus gafas y aprieta fuertemente el puente de su nariz, mierda, estás gafas negras son de su anterior graduación, ve algo mejor que sin ellas pero es molesto cuando cambia la graduación de los lentes, se masajea la sien mientras ve de reojo como discuten Naruto y Sasuke en voz baja, el rubio parece molesto por algo—ella—y Sasuke parece cabreado por algo y no soporta los enfados tontos del rubio. Discuten en voz baja mientras ella evalúa sin perder nada, quizás amenace de nuevo a Sasuke y proteja sus gafas, el timbre suena y Karin mira de reojo al profesor que sale de clases, los niños empiezan a salir y ella se queda en silencio viendo como su _ex_ chico discute aun con el rubio, da un carraspeo suave pero no ceden y hablan más, al final ve con asombro como Naruto coge de la mano al moreno y hace chocar sus labios con los de Sasuke, Karin ve con ligero asombro antes sentarse cómodamente en su silla y verlos, Sasuke saca la lengua y Naruto muerde los labios de Uchiha, ambos pelean hasta que Naruto se separa jadeando.

—Dios teme… —suspira el rubio. Karin sonríe.

—Creo que esta vez has ganado tú Sasuke-kun.

Los dos chicos saltan de las sillas y le miran mordazmente, Karin piensa que parecen dos gatos enfurruñados, no se intimida y se acerca.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun. —dice ella, poniéndose de pie mientras coge sus cosas, Sasuke gruñe, y Karin protege su último par de gafas con sus manos.

—¿Dónde vais vosotros dos? —pregunto con resentimiento Naruto cruzándose de brazos, su mirada azul está endurecida mientras hace un mohín con los labios. Sasuke vuelve a gruñir.

—Karin es la novia de nii-san. —paladea el púber poniendo los ojos.

—¡No puede ser! —grita sorprendido Naruto mientras se abalanza hacía la pelirroja, agarrándole de los hombros.

—En realidad futura novia. —se queja de nuevo Sasuke, esta vez parece compadecido por su hermano mayor, pero al final cree que el más fuerte sobrevive, y él sinceramente no quiere morir, o mejor dicho: que se enteren de su _noviazgo_ con el estúpido de Naruto.

Suficiente es con aparentar que no sucede nada cuando se quedan a solas o cuando el idiota de Naruto enrojece cuando roza su brazo con la suya, a veces a Sasuke le dan ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y pegarle pero otras—Naruto gana—el estúpido del rubio le hace estremecer—y él ciertamente no quiere decirlo en voz alta—, así que prefiere que su relación quede entre los dos, bueno, entre los tres con Karin.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco antes de escuchar las preguntas del rubio hacía la pelirroja, ni siquiera respira para ametrallar con más preguntas, al final el niño Uchiha avanza hasta la puerta y vira la mirada.

—Vamos. —gruñe a media voz, ambos chicos alzan la mirada rápidamente y se centran en él, Sasuke roda los ojos con enfado antes de caminar por los solitarios pasillos del instituto. Ciertamente Sasuke Uchiha tiene una ligera _vena_ con su hermano mayor, hasta le tiene respeto—cosa que antes lo hacía mucho más, pero ahora con eso de ser púber… la cosa no iba con mucho respeto, a veces Sasuke le veía con enfado para luego gruñir—, pero como había pensado antes, si uno de los corderos sacrificados tiene que ser uno de los dos él prefiere que lo sea Itachi, él todavía es demasiado joven como para morir por los cotilleos de sus compañeros, Itachi ya _vivió_.

La residencia Uchiha es una verdadera mansión enorme rodeada de un pequeño bosquecillo y un jardín delantero envidiable, tiene fuera, pegada prácticamente a la mansión una habitación enorme donde padre Uchiha guardaba su coche de lujo, e Uchiha hijo mayor hacía también con el suyo, aunque rara vez utilizaba Itachi su coche, según él, demasiado rollo tener que sacarlo y volver a guardarlo a buen recaudo, ¡bah! Cuando se vaya a la universidad quizás empiece por usarlo, mientras tanto en transporte publico, a lo cual Uchiha madre asentía feliz, no quería a un Itachi al volante después de una fiesta—no es Itachi fuera a fiestas, pero los padres ven y piensan que sus hijos a la edad de Itachi son realmente _tontos_, y ellos después retroceden en su cabeza preguntándose si también fueron así, a lo que niegan, ellos _no_ fueron así, en fin, resulta que Mamá Uchiha cree que Itachi puede ser irresponsable, _¡difamación!_ Gritaría Itachi si se enterara de los pensamientos de su madre, sin embargo como no lo sabe, sigue yendo con tranquilidad a su instituto—e Itachi no quería conducir. Sasuke saco una llave de su bolsillo del pantalón y ambos púber que miraban la acción del gran Uchiha tragaron saliva, relamieron los labios recelosos y vieron como la majestuosa puerta se abría lentamente. Casi gimieron de entusiasmo pero se contuvieron a duras penas y empujaron a Sasuke para pasar por la puerta antes, Naruto vio de reojo con un ceño fruncido a Karin, y Karin vio con un mohín al idiota de Naruto, se miraron duramente y al final corrieron y tropezaron en la carísima alfombra que estaba en la entrada, cayeron de bruces y gritaron.

_¡Oh joder!_

Pensaron por acto reflejo, centrándose en la alfombra_, ¿No lo habremos roto no?_

Sasuke cierra lentamente la puerta de su cómoda casa y suspira.

¿Qué tan tontos pueden ser su _pareja_ y la chica _loca_ por su hermano?

Ni siquiera quiere saber la respuesta.

Carraspea y ambos chicos se levantan mirándole con timidez, casi pensó Sasuke, como _corderos_, el niño alza los ojos como suplicando a Dios que le haga de paciencia.

—Venga. —dice Sasuke.

Naruto se para a su lado esperando ver de nuevo a la madre de Sasuke, ciertamente él había entrado a la casa del teme en muchas ocasiones, como amigo pero después de lo que tenía con Sasuke no había vuelto a casa de Uchiha.

¿Cómo tendría que actuar con sus _suegros_?

A esa edad Naruto piensa que la primera pareja que tenga se para _siempre_, que vivirán en una casa grande y tendrán hijos, pero oh, los tíos no pueden parir, aunque eso… él prefiere replantearlo, es decir, es Sasuke Uchiha _es_ especial. Sonríe ampliamente mientras sus ojos curiosos vuelan por la sala. Karin que está más atrás viéndolos resopla, esa parejita feliz le molesta, frunce sus labios y echa su mochila a su espalda, mira durante unos segundos la fotografía que esta en la mesa de la entrada, la de toda la familia y cree que Fugaku Uchiha es realmente ofensivo para la vista, pero dice una parte de ella, los suegros siempre son así.

Cuando se sienta en la cama mullida de Sasuke se mira las uñas preguntándose, ¿es así como actúan los tíos, llevando a las chicas a su casa para después robarle su primer beso o algo más?

Piensa brevemente y llega a la conclusión, Naruto esta ahí, Sasuke no está, y ella está en la cama, así que…_no_.

—¿Hace mucho que salís los dos? —pregunta aun mirándose las uñas. Naruto gira y le mira con curiosidad.

—¿No te damos asco?

—¿Por qué?

La cara de Naruto se sorprende un momento antes de encoger los hombros.

—No sé, ya sabes, como en la calla es raro ver a dos chicos cogidos de la mano.

Karin asiente.

—Hn.

—¿Así que nada de asco, eh?

Vuelve a preguntar, aunque esta vez parece feliz, la pelirroja asiente.

—Ya sabes. —empieza Karin con el ceño fruncido. —Quería que Sasuke fuera mi novio, pero si es el tuyo no problema amigo, seguro que besa bien, ¿No? —Karin abre la boca en una sonrisa sumamente curiosa. —Pero no me dais asco, hasta diría que lo vuestro es bonito, claro, no más que lo mío.

Naruto mira y sonríe zorrunamente.

—¿Cómo lo tuyo?

—¡Claro! —gruñe/grita a la vez Karin contenta. —Como lo mío con su hermano, lo nuestro será más _hermoso_.

Hay que insertar mucha, mucha mentira aquí Naruto cree, Karin piensa que se hará _realidad_ y Sasuke… el pequeño Uchiha lleva desaparecido exactamente veintidós minutos.

Ambos se evalúan, y se ríen mentalmente.

_Patético/a. _

Se oye un pequeño ruido detrás de la puerta, Naruto es el primero en actuar y se poner recto en la silla que esta cerca del escritorio del Uchiha menor, Karin con despreocupación se enrolla un dedo en su pelo rojo. Por la puerta hace la aparición la persona calificada de belleza, deslumbrante, sexi, ¡mucho más que la _gallina_ de Sasuke!

Karin salta de la cama y cae de rodillas al suelo, será por la _excitación_, quizás por el _morbo_, quizás porque en verdad quedo deslumbrada por la _belleza_ de Itachi, quién sabe, pero Itachi piensa que esa _niñita_ es demasiada rara, muy, pero muy rara.

Uchiha Itachi entra a la habitación de su hermano y mira a los dos púber, la _niñita_ tiene las mejillas ruborizadas mientras Naruto está en la silla firmemente tenso. Itachi levanta una ceja.

—No debéis hacer lo que estabais haciendo, es demasiado pronto. —susurra negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas.

¡Por favor! Apenas tienen trece putos años, Itachi no quiere que después Sasuke le pregunte como mierda el idiota de su amigo embarazo a la tonta de su amiga. Suficiente tiene con sus preguntas embarazosas para él siga respondiendo y además cuente sobre la abejita y la flor.

La niña se levanta de otro gran salto del suelo y cruza los brazos bajo su diminuto pecho—no es que Itachi vea pechos de púber, ¡que va! Tampoco es que le parezca atractivo, Itachi piensa que su mano abarcaría fácilmente los dos pechos de esa niña—y resopla un mechón de pelo rojizo.

Ve como tiene las mejillas rojizas y Karin abre la boca como pez fuera del agua.

—¡Yo jamás saldría con este tonto! —bisbisea enfurruñada. Itachi casi tiene ganas de chocar su bella frente contra una pared de cemento, sin embargo se contiene y asiente. ¿Quién le manda a hacer de canguro? Ah, claro. La buena intención que tiene para prevenir futuros embarazos de dos pequeños tontos que no saben ni limpiarse bien el culo.

Naruto le mira de reojo e Itachi le mira directamente, luego las mejillas del rubio adquieren un matiz rosado, tímidamente gira la cara para hacer un puchero, el moreno pone los ojos en blanco.

Y ahí va el desgraciado del niño que se enfurruña con él por no dejarle embarazar a la pelirroja. Si es que… si es que…. Si es que los púber si que son _tontos_.

La puerta se abre por segunda vez en menos de cuarto de hora y el pequeño Uchiha aparece por ella con una bandeja llena de golosinas—en realidad son tentempiés, pequeñitos, casi lindo, pero saludable—que deja cerca del escritorio y luego mira a su hermano mayor como preguntándole, ¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación? ¿No sabes tocar? Espera, ¿Qué haces dices?

Itachi curva ligeramente los labios.

Se levanta de la cama de su hermano pequeño y su mano toca la perilla de la puerta cuando Sasuke con su mejor sonrisa— una mueca mordaz que utiliza contra Naruto cuando esta enfadado—y un singular brillo malicioso en los ojos le invita a que se quede en la pequeña reunión de amigos.

—¿No ibais a estudiar? —es lo único que suelta Itachi seriamente. Sasuke se aleja caminando hasta apoyarse contra la pared.

—Es que tú eres listo. —responde Sasuke, casi piensa una parte de Itachi, _es como si_ _me dijera estúpido_.

Uchiha mayor suspira.

¿Quién dijo que era fácil ser hermano mayor?

….

Cuando Karin siente un pequeño roce, suave y gentil en su muñeca proveniente de él cree que Itachi se le está _declarando_ cuando en realidad Uchiha mayor quiere limpiar la mano de la niña porque la ensucio con su tentempié, ella le manda un guiño, e Itachi arquea una ceja.

¿Aparte te llevar gafas, tenía un tic nervioso?

Sasuke tose y él por acto reflejo, más bien por su vena protectora gira para verlo.

—¿Estás bien Sasuke? —pregunto seriamente sin cambiar su rostro.

Sasuke gruñe. Ambos chicos se miran durante seis segundos, después Sasuke niega.

—Creo que comí demasiado rápido.

Él asiente y engulle suavemente su tentempié. Mientras que Naruto con nerviosismo como una niña en presencia del padre le estuviera besando a la novia. Y Karin.

Ah. Karin un caso perdido. Intenta mandarle indirectas muy directas al hermano mayor de Sasuke pero este solo se centra en su comida y su hermano pequeño. Karin empieza a detestar a Sasuke y por eso le manda una mirada irritada a lo que Sasuke responde con una tos.

Cuando terminan de jugar a la comidita—como cree Itachi—él es el primero en salir apresurando el paso más de lo normal, y se encierra en su habitación prohibiendo a todos los púber de la habitación de su hermano la entrada en ella. Enciende la radio de su habitación y comienza con sus deberes, centrándose de vez en cuando en el ruido que hacen el moreno pequeño, el rubio y la pelirroja.

Su móvil vibra y él lo coge sin mirar la identificación de llamada entrante.

—¡Yo, Itachi! —grita una voz detrás del móvil. Itachi pone los ojos en blanco sabiendo que nadie le estaba viendo. —¡Ábreme la puerta!

La llamada de corta e Itachi sale de su habitación a paso calmo, empieza a bajar los escalones de la escalera y abre la puerta principal, una mirada azulina llena de entusiasmo como de rencor le recibe.

—¡Haz tardado mucho, _uhm_!

—¿Qué quieres Deidara? —pregunta monótonamente.

Deidara no se corta y le golpea un brazo a lo que Uchiha frunce las cejas.

—¡Hombre, esa no es forma de tratar a tu amigo del alma, _uhm_!

Itachi apenas gruñe algo antes de dirigir sus pies hasta la escalera cuando ve a los amigos de su hermano bajar por las escaleras. El rubio se despide con entusiasmo—al fin era él mismo—mientras la pelirroja se queda quieta un momento en la mitad de la escalera mirándole intensamente con sus ojos rojos.

Al final sus labios también rojo se estiran en una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos. Itachi asiente y sube por las escaleras entra a su habitación y deja la puerta abierta, sabiendo que su compañero de clases entrara por ella. Y sin duda Deidara entra y cierra de un portazo. Itachi le mira de reojo y va de nuevo a lo suyo, terminar los deberes cuando Deidara suelta ese comentario absurdo, casi humorístico.

—La amiga de Sasuke está colada por ti.

Itachi deja el bolígrafo negro, ve por última vez la página que estaba a punto de responder y al final alza los ojos ónix de su cuaderno y mira a los ojos azules de Deidara.

—No jodas. —es lo único que suelta para volver a sus deberes.

¿Colada por él? _Já_.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**L**a abejita y la flor carnívora.

La frente pálida de Itachi esta cubierta por tres _insignificantes_ gotitas de sudor y las chicas de su clase jadean ante el espectáculo _erótico_, además de gratis, una rubia que está delante de Itachi tiene que girar de una forma muy mala su cuello para mirarle y sonreír, e Itachi ve está acción como la niña del exorcista, cierra sus ojos negros unos segundos para relajarse y limpia su frente con un pañuelo color gris sacado de su bolsillo, escucha más jadeos.

Muchas chicas piensan: _ya quisiera ser yo ese jodido pañuelo._

Y muchos chicos piensan: _¡Itachi cruel! ¡Cruel! _

Y Deidara que estaba absorto en jugar con su bolígrafo, apretándolo y mordiéndolo mira a su amigo, al final roda los ojos con sorna y codea a su compañero de a lado.

—¿No crees que Itachi lo hace apropósito?

Su compañero sonríe, sus diminutos ojos brillan antes de responder.

—Itachi-san no es tan perverso como tú. —responde el individuo con la piel azulada, una rara enfermedad se lamenta Deidara a veces, pero en ocasiones piensa que se lo tiene merecido por ser un jodido aguafiestas, y ahora mismo eso piensa.

El rubio abre la boca claramente ofendido. Con resentimiento gira la cara.

—¡Uhm!

Kisame empieza de nuevo con sus deberes y de vez en cuando mira de reojo, esperando la venganza del rubio pero como no llega se conforma pensando, ya lo hará mañana.

Uchiha gira los ojos en la dirección del rubio que le esta taladrando con sus ojos azules su persona, Itachi puede ver el rencor y la malicia en sus ojos pero sin intimidación le mira por última vez antes de mirar la pizarra, a lo que el rubio ve está acción otra ofensa contra su dignidad.

_¡Uhm!_

….

Cuando las clases terminan él suelta un suspiro corto, sin embargo no se levanta de su silla después de que el profesor se marchara, y cuando lo hace recién con lentitud se alza de la silla y empieza una caminata lenta hacía la salida, Deidara lo para llamándole con voz chillona a lo que Uchiha mayor mira de soslayo como diciéndole _no me hagas perder el tiempo_ con la cara bien inmutada. Se puede escuchar claramente los piropos casi silenciosos de sus acosadoras, porque para Itachi esas mujeres no son más que sus acosadoras que una vez no sabe cómo le quitaron la camiseta de gimnasia, y no solo la camiseta, en otra ocasión le robaron un calcetín también en gimnasia, ahora que lo pensaba…. ¿Por qué todos sus infortunios pasaban en dicha clase? ¿Seria una confabulación de Anko Mitarashi y las chicas de sus clases? Nah. ¿O sí? Bueno… ciertamente la profesora de gimnasia no parecía agradarle mucho su persona, en más de una ocasión demostró su disconformidad cuando él terminaba fácilmente los ejercicios que mandaba la femenina.

¿Era o no, la mente femenina muy vengativa?

Itachi baja la barbilla un poco, asintiéndose en la soledad.

Cuando llega al aula de su pequeño hermano lleva una mano a la puerta para entrar, pero escucha una voz ronca detrás.

—¡Así que chicos, utilizad protección cuando tengáis relaciones sexuales! —grita, no sin una sonrisa un profesor de pelo gris, Itachi para las orejas, siente la sangre acumularse en su cabeza, algo le dice, no se sabe el qué pero tendrá problemas.

Uchiha mayor da un paso atrás para marcharse y con el humor un tanto enfriado por no charlar un poco con Sasuke. (Que quede claro, no charlan, se miran exactamente durante un minuto y medio hasta que Itachi inclina la cabeza como diciéndole con la mirada, _fue un placer hablar contigo Sasuke._ Y Sasuke responde con una mueca similar a una sonrisa pero nunca como la sonrisa de un Sasuke de tres años, no, ahora son mucho más cortas, pequeñas, y hasta efímeras, y la sonrisa demuestra un _lo_ _mismo hermano_, pero que muchos de los compañeros de Sasuke que quedaban en el aula dejaban de respirar durante ese minuto y medio, con la garganta cerrada esperando a Itachi Uchiha disparar la pistola en la frente de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quedaba claro? ¡Esos dos parecían mafiosos cuando se reunían! ¿En que familia decente se quedan viendo durante un minuto y medio sin decir nada? Pero una vez que Itachi se marchaba los pobres desgraciados respiraban agitadamente. Gritando felizmente en su mente, ¡No ha sucedido, no ha sucedido!)

Deidara que no se había movido un milímetro de su asiento, eso piensa decir en su defensa cuando Itachi entre por la puerta y se siente en su silla, gira los ojos en dirección a la puerta cuando el Uchiha hace acto de presencia, una sonrisa maliciosa, casi tenebrosa se estira en sus labios, pero Kisame le mira de reojo y se conforma con una mueca atroz. Itachi sin saber nada en realidad, da más pasos para sentarse en su silla, vigila cuidadosamente a su amigo rubio que parece feliz de verlo. Cosa _rara_.

Entrecierra los ojos cuando vislumbra una chincheta en su silla, pobre niño ingrato, pobre niño estúpido.

—Kisame. —llama Itachi con voz seria. Su amigo azul pitufo, vale, vale, solo azul le mira.

—¿Si Itachi? —responde con una burlona sonrisa, también se ha dado cuenta. ¡Quién no se daría cuenta!

Itachi carraspea, llamando la atención del aula entera, las chicas se le acercan como las abejas a la miel y luego miran la silla, abren los ojos como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Satanás, luego una cae, porque quiere correr y quitar la chincheta, la segunda jadea y la tercera, la más cuerda, Inuzuka Hana dice con voz muy serena.

—Cuidado con tu culo Uchiha.

Y las demás chicas giran para verla, sorpresa, opresión, ¡Pero tú que has dicho! Escrito en sus miradas.

Itachi solo le mira y después asiente.

—_Gracias_ Inuzuka.

La chica rueda los ojos para volver a su silla.

Kisame abre la boca, formando con sus dientes afilados una sonrisa de tiburón. Deidara gruñe e Itachi mira la silla aun con la chincheta, después mira a sus compañeros como reprochándoles ¿Por qué diablos hay aun la maldita chincheta? Eso creen sus compañeros, pero en realidad la mirada de Uchiha lleva escrito esto; ¿Por qué hace esto mi compañero de a lado, Deidara que se comporta como un niño de parvulario, además de que su bromita de la chincheta es vieja, porque me lo hace todos los días?

…..

Cuando Itachi llega a casa, después de aguantar otro intento de broma por parte del rubio de su compañero y también supuestamente amigo, sube por las escaleras que van en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke, entra sin llamar y no se sorprende en lo que ve sus ojos negros.

La chica pelirroja esta encima del rubio Uzumaki y no hay rastro alguno de Sasuke.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunta con voz monótona.

…

Exactamente una hora atrás Karin estaba teniendo una charla de lo más animada de relaciones sexuales con su profesor. Dicho profesor era Kakashi Hatake que parecía ni sorprendido ni abochornado por sus preguntas, así que Karin exprimió más esa jugosa oportunidad.

Fue la única y también primera mujer que pregunto sin tapujos; ¿Es cierto que se sangra cuando se tiene sexo?

O, ¿Hasta cuando tengo que esperar? ¿Podemos _divertirnos_ nosotras solas?

Y el profesor respondió con un contundente: Bobadas, no siempre se sangra en la primera relación.

¿Cuánto quieres esperar tú? Es decisión de uno mismo, no importa otras opiniones.

Y sí, podéis _divertiros_ vosotras _solas_.

Karin realmente estaba entusiasmada, ¡en su vida una clase le pareció de lo más instructiva!

Sin embargo sus compañeras de clases parecían realmente alarmadas, y los chicos le miraban como a una madre con cinturón en mano, obviamente acojonados y totalmente fuera de sí.

Y la pregunta del millón, es decir, la verdaderamente importante de Karin fue;

¿Y los chicos se pueden _divertir_ solos?

Kakashi rió. Casi jovialmente mientras sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¡Eso Karin, es fácil! ¡Solo tienes que tener…!

Y el jodido timbre sonó.

Que cruel, que cruel pensó Karin con pesimismo.

En realidad Karin no tenía vergüenza porque de alguna forma hablar sobre relaciones sexuales con su madre le ayudo muchísimo a no tratar el tema como tabú, ya que su madre era de las pocas mujeres que creía que si una niña no tenía conciencia de lo que se refería al sexo tenía más posibilidades de quedar embarazada. (Y desde luego la madre de Karin no quería ser abuela tan joven, ¡Joder, si aún tenía las tetas en su sitio!)

Pero sabía lo que era un pene porque tenía libros de Ciencias Naturales, una madre que le decía sin tapujos como era y un profesor que parecía alegre de sus preguntas, pero nunca en su vida había visto uno. Y también no sabía _cómo_ tener sexo.

Pero dejando el tema atrás nos centramos en la razón por la cual estaba en casa de Sasuke de nuevo y encima de Naruto.

Paso simplemente porque el idiota de Uzumaki que era su primo (Karin no quería admitirlo. Ese idiota era su primo), le dijo no sé qué bobadas de que no podrá conseguir a Itachi, porque aquel chico era inalcanzable. ¡Ni siquiera sus compañeras habían conseguido cita con él! (Karin cree que dichas chicas no consiguieron cita con Itachi porque eran demasiado estúpidas)

Karin se había enfurecido tanto que sus cabellos rojos se erizaron y dieron una intimidación fuerte al rubio que jadeo algo de: ¡Demonio!

La chica arremetió contra él como un toro enfurecido mientras le agarraba el pelo rubio entre sus dedos y tironeaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el chico jadeara como un cerdo directo al matadero. Mientras Karin tiraba y Naruto rehuía entro Itachi Uchiha con semblante serio, y una parte de Karin vio el hastió que se estableció en sus ojos oscuros mientras les miraba. Poco a poco, con vergüenza soltó las hebras de pelo de Naruto y miro directamente los ojos del Uchiha mayor, sin siquiera bajarse del cuerpo de Naruto pregunto con toda la inocencia que encontró en su cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo, Itachi-kun?

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del Uchiha mayor, alzó una ceja de forma ruda y abrió la boca.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos en esa posición?

Karin pestañeo, medio guiño un ojo y sonrió tímidamente.

Quería dar buena impresión, pero por dentro quería levantarse y darle una patada en sus partes nobles a Naruto.

Se apartó del pobre cuerpo de su primo y saltó de la cama mientras caminaba un poco alejada del rubio.

—¡Intento matarme! —grito Naruto atónito mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo alborotado. Itachi le miro penetrantemente. —¡Se abalanzo directamente sin decirme nada!

Itachi solo sabía una cosa, la única culpable parecía ser la pelirroja, así que ¿La chica quería forzar a su compañero?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No podéis ni comportaros ni un segundo? —se quejo una voz seria detrás del mayor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba detrás de su hermano y miraba amenazadoramente a las dos personas que había echo el escandalo.

Los dos chicos de su misma edad le miraron de reojo, Naruto abochornado por la tétrica mirada de Sasuke, Karin con un mohíno en los labios bastante molesta. Mientras Itachi con una mirada seria, casi cruel en los ojos negros ónix, al final salió de la habitación de su hermano con una calma asombrosa.

—¿Tu de verdad quieres salir con mi hermano? —se queja Sasuke con evidente molestia mirando intensamente a Karin que hace un puchero infantil. —Mi hermano a salido con pocas mujeres pero con las que ha salido eran siempre… _centradas_.

Mientras Itachi caminaba con cierta pereza hasta su habitación escucho un grito, casi con desesperación evidente en la voz, Itachi giro un poco el cuello, sabía de donde venía ese grito, sin siquiera volver sobre sus pasos para ir a la habitación de su hermano entró a la suya.

Anda y que les den a los jodidos adolescentes que se creían los reyes del mundo.

….


End file.
